


It's All In The Beans

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Castiel is a Little Shit, Coffee, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Past Hooker Castiel, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He had a terrible headache. This day was shit, and it was only ten-thirty. His secretary was out for a week in heat, the new accountant, Garth he thought his name was, messed up the reports… again. Not to mention Zachariah was all over his ass because sales were down. It wasn’t his fault no one could do their damn jobs right.He needed coffee.Or where Castiel runs a coffee kiosk in Dean's office building and is a complete mess.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 214
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

Dean pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He had a terrible headache. This day was shit, and it was only ten-thirty. His secretary was out for a week in heat, the new accountant, Garth he thought his name was, messed up the reports… again. Not to mention Zachariah was all over his ass because sales were down. It wasn’t his fault no one could do their damn jobs right.

He needed coffee. He hated the coffee in the break room, it was downright nasty and if he could ever find out who made it, he’d have a nice long chat with them.

He stood up and walked around the desk, heading for the door. When he opened it, some new girl, a beta, jumped. The temp they sent to replace Charlie while she was in heat.

“Can I get something for you, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean sighed. “No, thanks. Just going to get some coffee.”

The girl smiled. “Have you tried the new coffee kiosk in the lobby yet? He has the best coffee!”

Dean stopped. “I didn’t even know there  _ was _ a coffee kiosk. Thanks, I’ll give it a try. Be back in fifteen.”

The girl (he really needed to find out her name) smiled and nodded. This was just what he needed, some good coffee and a brief change of scenery. He headed for the elevator.

When he got off, he looked around and sure enough, there was a bright red kiosk tucked in the corner. 

The guy who ran it had his back to Dean. Obviously an omega, from the scent. He cleared his throat and the guy turned around.

Holy shit, the guy was gorgeous. He had messy dark hair and the most piercing blue eyes Dean had ever seen. His sharp jaw had just the right amount of scruff and Dean was thinking about how good it would feel against his hand.

“Can I get you something?” That voice was like silk covering rocks. 

Dean nodded and looked at the menu above the guy’s head. “I guess I’ll try the house blend, large.”

The guy nodded and grabbed a cardboard cup. He filled it from the pot, put a lid on it and said, “That’s two fifty.” Dean dug his wallet out.

“Didn’t even notice you here, I mean the kiosk. Is it new?”

The guy frowned but answered, “Only been here two days.”

Dean smiled at him. “I think it’s great. The coffee in my office is undrinkable. You’ll see a lot of me.” 

The guy took his money, gave him the change and never spoke. Dean took the cup and dropped the change in a tip jar. He stared at the guy for a split moment and turned back to the elevator. He took a sip from the cup and it was delicious.

‘At last, some good coffee’ he thought as he got on the elevator and prepared to get back to work.

Dean worked through lunch, sipping his coffee until he picked up the cup and it was empty. He sat back and realized it was three already. He got up, stretched his aching back and walked out of his office. The girl was reading a book and looked up at him when he opened his door. She quickly shoved the book in her lap.

“Don’t let me stop you. What ya reading?”

The girl blushed and showed Dean the book. It was a romance novel.

“I’m gonna go get more of that coffee. Thanks for telling me about it.”

The girl nodded and smiled. He really needed to find out her name.

When he got off the elevator, there was an Alpha at the kiosk. He was yelling at the coffee guy, something about the price. Dean walked up, and heard the coffee guy telling the Alpha off.

“Knock it off. It costs what it costs and if you don’t like it, get your coffee somewhere else.” Dean grinned at that. The guy had sass, that was for sure. The Alpha handed over the money and went off in a huff.

“You get a lot of that?” 

The guy was frowning like someone killed his cat. “Assholes abound. I just don’t take any guff from them.”

That made Dean chuckle. “Hey, I’m Dean. And good for you.”

The guy looked at the hand Dean had extended, but didn’t shake it. “Cas.”

Dean let his hand drop. “Nice to meet you, Cas. I really liked that house blend. What else is good?”

Cas squinted at him and Dean thought it was adorable. “All my coffee is good.”

Dean held up a hand in surrender. “Hey, I believe you. I was just looking for a suggestion.”

Cas softened his look a little. “I like the cappuccino. You don’t look like the frothy sweet-ass kind of guy.”

Dean chuckled. “I am definitely not the sweet-ass kind of coffee guy. I’ll take a large cappuccino.”

Cas got the coffee for him. “That will be three seventy-five.”

Dean dug out a five and handed it to him. When Cas gave him his change, he put it in the tip jar. Cas watched him.

“Thanks.”

Dean waved it off. “Just keep me in coffee.”

Cas actually smiled, just a little. “Oh I will.”

Dean took a sip and it was ambrosia. He headed back to work.

When he got back to his office, he sat, sipping his coffee and leaning back in his chair. Cas was interesting. He didn’t talk much, and had a snarky attitude that amused the hell out of Dean. Dean had just a brief glimpse of a tattoo on his arm. He wondered where Cas had come from and what his story was. He doubted he’d ever find out.

He went back to work. 

It was quitting time. Finally. He put his suit jacket back on and straightened his tie. Gabbing his briefcase, he shoved some papers in it and left the office. The girl had already left, and he still didn’t know her name. He made a mental note to take care of that first thing in the morning.

When he got out of the elevator, he looked at the kiosk. It was closed as well. 

He walked to the underground parking lot and found his car. He ran a hand lovingly over her fender. “Good to see you, baby. Another day, another dollar.”

He got in, sat his briefcase on the seat next to him and started her up. He never got tired of hearing her roar to life. He drove up to the entrance and stopped, checking for traffic.

He noticed Cas, sitting on the bus bench. He briefly considered asking him if he wanted a ride anywhere, but dismissed that. Probably too forward. He smiled, thinking about Cas’ no doubt snarky answer if he asked.

He drove home to his empty house, made some sandwiches for dinner and sat down to look at the work he’d brought home. Feeling how quiet it was, he put a record on.

He was exceptionally proud of his stereo with its turntable and his record collection. It was getting hard to find the older rock he loved in vinyl, but he kept at it. He did love his oldies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks before**

Cas shook his head. “You’re crazy, Gabe. Leave me alone.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No can do, little brother. I’ve been looking for you for four years, and now I find you selling your ass to any swinging dick Alpha with a few dollars? I’m not letting you do that anymore. I want to do this. Let me.”

Cas frowned. “I’m doing fine. You never should have looked for me.”

Gabriel sighed. “I started as soon as I found out our illustrious parents threw you out. They’re assholes, but I’m not. I don’t care if you are an omega. I love you. And I can’t let you go on selling your ass. I just can’t. It’s dangerous. I couldn’t live with myself if you get murdered. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Cas wanted to run out the door and go somewhere Gabe couldn’t find him. He hated his life, but it was his life. It was all he knew how to do. Sure he’d gotten beat up a few times, and raped, but he was alive. He never expected to see anyone from his family again. Now, here was Gabe with a hair-brained idea to get him off the streets. It was ridiculous.

“Gabe, I don’t know anything about running a business, even a small one. I don’t know how to make fancy coffee. I can’t do it.”

“Kiddo, I’ll take care of the paperwork. All you have to do is make coffee, and you can learn how to do that. Run the kiosk, pour coffee. That you can do. You’ve got… people skills.”

Cas laughed. “ _ People skills _ ? That’s what you call it? That’s hilarious, Gabe.”

Gabriel grinned. “You deal with the public every day. All I’m asking is that you sell coffee, not yourself. At least come and look at it.”

Cas sighed dramatically. “Jesus, Gabe. You just won’t give up, will you. I’ll go and look at the thing, if it will shut you up.”

Gabriel drove them to the high rise office building Cas had seen many times walking the street. He parked and they got out. Walking inside the lobby, Gabriel turned to the right. Cas followed and was looking at a bright red kiosk with a sign saying, ‘ _ Coming Soon - C and G coffee _ ’

He grinned in spite of himself. “C and G? That’s the best you could come up with?”

Gabe smiled. “You can call it anything you want to. I just needed to put something on the sign.”

Gabe unlocked the door on the side and they walked in. It was shiny and new, all gleaming appliances and surfaces. There were coffee makers and a cappuccino machine, along with stacks of cardboard cups and plastic spoons. Gabe opened a cabinet and there was sugar, little cups of creamers in different flavors, even some shakers filled with chocolate powder and cinnamon. Stacks of napkins filled one area.

Cas stood looking at the space. He thought back to the first year he was a hooker. It had been a nightmare. He got ripped off regularly, mostly by drunk Alphas who thought it was funny to fuck and run. He’d gotten beat up to the point that he landed in the hospital a couple of times. He’d had Alphas who didn’t care if he slicked or not. Getting blood out of underwear was a learning curve.

Then he’d met Meg. The older hooker took him under his wing, taught him the ropes. It got easier after that, but it was never, ever easy.

Drugs had helped, but when he overdosed and almost died, he’d quit. He never turned down a drink though. Being drunk just made everything easier.

But he looked at Gabriel. Gabriel looked at him with such pain on his face, and yet here he was, beaming at this crummy kiosk like it was the Ritz. 

Cas took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay, Gabe, I’ll give it a try.”

Gabriel hugged him so tightly, he couldn’t breath.

That was two weeks ago. The kiosk had been open for two days now. It was weird,selling people coffee. Most of them just got their coffee and left, never talking more than was necessary. There had been a couple of assholes, but Cas could deal with them.

Then there was Dean. When he’d first turned around and seen Dean, he had to catch his breath. The Alpha was drop-dead gorgeous. Cas expected him to be one of the assholes, but the guy had been polite, nice even. And he tipped.

Dean was the first person to ask his name. 

But Cas knew it was just Dean being polite. He had no illusions that Dean liked him, or cared about him in any way. Dean was just a polite-to-the-help kind of guy. 

Still, he looked forward to Dean coming back for coffee.

He was sitting on the bus bench, waiting for his bus to go home when he saw what looked like Dean drive by in an awesome car. It was black and sleek, older but in mint condition. He wondered if Dean had a mate, or even a lover who was waiting for him at home. A guy that handsome had to have someone, maybe more than one. He probably lived in a fancy house, went out a lot to fancy restaurants… probably had two point five pups and a beautiful mate who doted on him.

The bus came, and Cas rode to his tiny apartment in a run-down building in the bad part of town. He hoped he could make enough money at the kiosk to get out of there, into something better. He knew that would take awhile but he had hopes.

The loud knocking woke him up. He looked at the clock and it read two thirty. He tried to ignore it, but whoever it was just kept knocking.

When he opened the door, it was Alistair. He tried to slam the door, but Alistair held it open.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

Cas backed away. “I’m not hooking anymore. I quit. Go away.”

Alistair sneered at him. “Don’t be supid. Fuckboys never quit. Now, strip. Here’s your money.” He threw a twenty at him and Cas watched it float to the floor.

“No. I don’t do that anymore. Get out!”

Alistair slapped him so hard, his ears started ringing and he tasted blood. Alistair grabbed him and drug him to the bed.

When it was over, Cas laid there, sore and crying. Alistair put his clothes on and laughed at him.

“Stop your blubbering. I took it easy on you.”

Cas ignored him, and listened to the sound of the door shutting. He got up and locked it, then looked at himself in the mirror. His eye was black and he had a split lip. His ass hurt and was probably bleeding. He drug himself to the shower, and stayed in there until the hot water was gone. 

It would be time to get ready to go soon, so he just made some coffee and sat in the chair, feeling utterly defeated. He should have known he couldn’t quit. He probably should just not even go today.

But he did. He went and opened the kiosk and made coffee, just like any other day. He wore sunglasses, even though only douchebags wore sunglasses inside. No one paid any attention to the sunglasses or his swollen lip anyway.

But then, he saw Dean coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean noticed the sunglasses the second he got off the elevator. He was wondering what was going on, and then he got close enough to see Cas’ face. He had a bruise on his cheek and a split lip. Dean knew the sunglasses had to be hiding a black eye.

“Jesus, Cas, what the hell happened to you?”

Cas smiled a little and winced at how it pulled at his lip. “Just a disagreement. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. That’s gotta hurt like a bitch.” He reached and took the sunglasses off.

Cas’ eye was nearly swollen shut. 

“Please tell me that I should see the other guy.”

Cas huffed. “I would, if he looked like he’d been in a fight. Give me my glasses back.”

Dean felt worried. What kind of shit was Cas in to when he wasn’t here? He handed the sunglasses back to Cas, who put them on.

“What kind of coffee do you want, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “I guess a cappuccino. But Cas, really, is there anything I can do?”

That made Cas chuckle. “Oh, you some kind of hero now? It’s none of your business.” He turned and made Dean’s coffee.

Dean sighed. He hated that someone had beat the omega up. He felt kind of protective at the moment, but he couldn’t help if Cas wouldn’t let him. He took his drink, paid, left the change in the tip jar and turned to walk away. 

“You need some help, I’m here for you.” He walked back to the elevator without looking back.

When he got back to his desk, he sat back with a sigh. He kinda liked the angry omega and he hated that someone had hurt him.

He went back to work, but Cas nagged at the back of his brain for hours. He ended up late for a meeting and didn’t have time to get another cup of coffee.

The meeting drug on until it was almost quitting time. Dean was fed up with the whole thing and decided to go home. 

He went out and told the girl he was leaving and she could too. He had completely given up on finding out what her name was. Charlie would be back on Monday and he’d probably never see the woman again.

When he got off the elevator, his eyes went automatically to the kiosk. Cas was in the process of closing up. He walked over.

“Cas, how about a ride home?”

Cas turned to look at him. “I can take the bus.”

“Yeah, but I can get you home a lot quicker. It can’t have been easy working all day with your face like that.”

Cas actually growled, “I said I can take the bus.”

Dean got annoyed. “What the hell, Cas? All I’m doing is offering you a ride. Why do you have to be so damn touchy all the time?”

Cas took off his sunglasses and glared at Dean. “This is why! All you fucking Alphas are the same! Leave me alone.”

Dean took a step back. He was horrified to hear some Alpha had done that to Cas. He felt horrible.

“Not all Alphas are like that, Cas. I’m not like that.”

Cas took a deep breath. Dean was his best customer, he probably shouldn’t yell at him. He needed Dean’s business. 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m just tired and sore. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

Dean smiled. “No harm done. But you can make it up to me by accepting a ride home.”

Cas rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses. It hurt. He sighed.

“Fine. But only to my building, I don’t want you to know what my apartment number is. And no comments about the neighborhood.”

Dean smiled and crossed his heart with two fingers.

Dean scrolled on his phone while Cas finished up. He shoved it in his pocket when Cas walked up to him. 

“Let’s go.” 

Dean grabbed his briefcase and led the way to the parking garage. He walked to his baby and ran his hand long her fender, just like every day.

Cas smiled a little. “Nice car.”

Dean beamed at him. “Thanks. She’s my baby.”

Dean noticed that Cas winced when he sat down on the seat. That upset him even more. He hated where his mind went. He started the car.

The car filled with the scent of angry, unhappy omega. Dean tried to breath through his mouth without being obvious. He attempted to send out a scent of calm, but he doubted he was very successful.

He followed Cas’ directions, getting more and more upset the closer he got to Cas’ building. This was a horrible part of town, full of addicts, hookers, pimps, dealers and criminals of all kinds. It was no place for omegas and certainly no place for Cas. But he couldn’t say anything.

He pulled up in front of a dilapidated building and stopped. He turned towards Cas.

“Sure you don’t want me to walk you in?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m fine, Dean. See you tomorrow.” He got out and walked towards the building. Dean watched him until he was inside.

Then he sat back with a sigh. Cas probably knew what he was doing. He’d be fine. But Dean didn’t believe that for a second. Some Alpha had beaten Cas up. Maybe… raped him. The mere idea made Dean shudder. He drove home with a pain in his stomach.

  
  


Cas was angry. He hated that Dean had given him a ride home and now knew where he lived. He didn’t think Dean would show up here or anything. Cas was angry that Dean probably thought he was someone to be afraid or, worse yet, to pity. 

He walked to his fridge and opened it. It was mostly empty. He shut it again and went to sit on the couch. 

His face hurt, his ass hurt and he felt utterly defeated. Alistair would surely show up again eventually. He wanted to scream, but that would probably make a neighbor call the cops.

He took a shower and went to bed. 

Dean ate a burger and drank a beer, trying to not think about Cas. He wasn’t very successful. He felt very protective about Cas. He told himself (more successfully) that it was just a normal reaction to an omega in trouble. He wished he could help, but that angry omega wasn’t about to accept any help from him. 

He cleaned up, and tried to watch some TV. When he realized he didn’t know what was going on in the show, he turned it off. He took a shower and went to bed.

Neither of them slept well.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was setting up when Dean got to work the next morning. He resisted the urge to go over, even though he really wanted coffee. He went to his office instead.

By mid-morning, his need for coffee overcame his desire to not bug Cas. He headed down.

Cas was taking care of a couple of customers, so Dean hung back. They tried to chat with him, but Cas was just as prickly as always. They left with their coffees.

Dean walked up and smiled at Cas, who was still wearing the sunglasses. His lip looked a little better and the bruise on his cheek was fading.

“Hi Cas. How ya doing today?”

Cas frowned. “About the same. What can I get you?”

“The usual.” He watched as Cas made the cappuccino. Cas was skinny. Too damn skinny. Dean got the idea that Cas didn’t get enough to eat. His protective side reared its ugly head.

When Cas set the cup on the counter, Dean gave it a try.

“Say, Cas, I was thinking I might grab a burger or some pizza after work. Care to tag along?”

Just then, Cas’ stomach growled. Cas frowned deeply.

“Come on, Cas. It isn’t like I’m asking you on a date. Just two hungry guys, eating together. What do you say?”

Cas sighed. “I guess I could go for a burger. Thanks.”

Dean was very pleasantly surprised. “Great! That's… great. I’ll see you after work. Well, I’ll probably see you sooner than that, need my afternoon coffee but… yeah. I’m just going to go.”

Cas tilted his head and stood there, while Dean got out his money. 

“Keep the change…” Dean turned around and headed for the elevator.

The second the doors closed he did a fist pump. Cas had actually agreed to eat with him. And he was damn sure going to buy more than they could eat so he could send some home with Cas. He didn’t let himself think about how lame he’d sounded.

The day wore on, and Dean hit his three PM slump. He got up and told the girl (thank god Charlie would be back on Monday) he was going for coffee. She barely nodded.

When he got downstairs, Cas wasn’t in the kiosk and he had a moment of panic that Cas had left rather than go for food with him.

But then Cas came out of the bathroom. Dean took a deep breath. Cas walked up and went behind the counter. 

“Hello Dean. Your usual?”

Dean beamed at him. “Yeah, that’ll be fine. I, uh, get off around five. What time do you close up?” He already knew the answer but he wanted to confirm that Cas was still intending to go with him.

“I usually start closing about a quarter to, so that will be fine.” He handed Dean his cup, and they went through the usual routine of Dean putting his change in the tip jar.

“See you then!” Dean went back to work, feeling better than he had in days.

Cas was irritated that his stomach had taken that moment to growl. He haden’t eaten anything since yesterday, and he just couldn’t turn Dean down on his offer. He knew it was a bad idea, but his hunger overcame his better judgment. A burger sounded good, and that way he wouldn’t have to go grocery shopping with what he had made this week until tomorrow. He sighed, rubbed his cheek and winced.

Five finally rolled around, and Dean grabbed is briefcase and went to the elevator. When it got to the first floor, he headed to the kiosk. Cas was waiting for him.

“Ready? I could eat a horse.” 

Cas smiled a little and nodded. When they got in the car, Dean said, “I love the burgers at the Roadhouse. Is that okay?”

“Never been there, but if you like it, I’m sure I will too.”

Dean started the car, thinking that was the nicest thing he’d ever heard Cas say.

They got a booth and ordered burgers and potato wedges. They both got a beer. Dean thought about what to talk about.

“So, Cas, what did you do before you started the kiosk?”

That caught Cas completely off guard. He desperately tried to think of what to say. The silence drug out.

“Uh, I was in freelance sales.”

Dean smiled. “What did you sell?”

Cas waved a hand. “A little bit of everything.”

Dean wondered what that meant, but Cas was so uncomfortable he let it go. The scent of frightened omega assaulted him.

“Cool, cool. I’m sure the kiosk is better. I hate my job.”

The sour scent receded. “I don’t even know what you do, Dean.”

That lightened the mood. Dean told him about his job, and how what he really wanted to do was to work on cars. How his dad insisted that was no job for a respectable man, getting his hands dirty.

Cas listened and ate his burger. It was delicious. When they were almost done, Dean called the waitress over and told her they would take four more to go.

Cas knew it was for his benefit, but he couldn’t turn down a meal. 

They were in the car on the way to Cas’. Cas took the bag when Dean offered it to him and mumbled his thanks. When they pulled up in front of Cas’ building, he started to get out. That’s when he saw Alistair standing in front of the door, obviously waiting for him.

Cas froze. Dean noticed the change in his scent. He looked at the entrance and saw the Alpha standing in front of the door.

“Cas? Who is that guy?”

Cas sat back down and shut the door. “Uh, nobody. I just… I don’t want to go inside just yet.”

Dean got out of the car, not listening to Cas’ protests. He walked up to the guy.

“You waiting for Cas?”

“Yeah, I am. What’s it to you?”

Dean growled, “He doesn’t want to see you. I suggest you get out of here.”

Cas walked up behind Dean, but hung back a little.

Alistair looked Dean up and down. “You can have him when I’m done. I won’t be long.”

Dean glanced at Cas, who looked terrified. 

“Get the fuck out of here. I don’t know what you think you’re going to do with him, but you are mistaken, friend. Now hit the bricks before I make you.”

Alistar looked at Cas. “I’ll be back, boy, and I’ll make you sorry.”

Cas stood up tall. “If you come near me again, I’ll kill you.”

Alistair walked away. Dean turned to Cas. “Are you alright?”

Cas looked close to crying. “Dean, go home.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not leaving you here, Cas. Get back in the car.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cas started to say something, but Dean shook his head. He took Cas by the wrist and led him to the car, opened the rider’s door and Cas got in. Dean shut the door and walked around to get behind the wheel. He started the car and drove down the street.

“Where are you taking me?”

Dean didn’t take his eyes off the street. “We’re going to my place.”

Cas began to speak, but Dean shushed him. “We’ll talk when we get there.”

Dean was irritated but he didn’t want Cas to think he was mad at him. That Alpha had pissed him off. He really wanted to kick that guy’s ass.

He knew instinctively that was the one who had beat Cas up and raped him. 

Where did he get the idea that Cas was some omega he could do that to? What was the relationship between them? Dean had questions and he was damn well going to get answers.

Dean pulled into his driveway and killed the engine. They got out, and Cas hung back for a moment and looked at the house. Dean grabbed his hand and led him inside.

“Sit down. I’m gonna get us both a beer.”

Cas sat down on the couch. He looked like he wished he was anywhere but there. Dean looked at him for a moment, then went to get the beers.

The scent of very unhappy omega was making him nauseous. He needed a minute to clear his nose. He grabbed the beers, took a deep breath and went back out. He handed Cas a beer and sat down next to him. Cas moved to the opposite end of the couch.

Cas sat his beer down, taking off the sunglasses and setting them down next to the beer.

Dean took a swallow and turned to Cas.

“Who was that guy?”

Cas sighed. “His name is Alistair. I don’t know his last name.”

“And what is he to you?”

That was the question, wasn’t it? Cas wanted to lie, but he couldn’t think of anything Dean would believe.

“He was one of my johns.”

Dean’s mouth opened and then shut again. “John? You mean he… you…”

Cas knew it was all over. Dean would tell everyone he was a hooker. He’d get kicked out of the kiosk. Gabriel would have to find someone else to run it and Cas would be back on the streets.

“I was a hooker, alright? I sold my ass to anyone with a twenty. I’m a dirty whore. Satisfied? Happy now?” Cas was yelling at Dean. If he didn’t get angry he was afraid he’d cry.

The look on Dean’s face told Cas everything he needed to know. At least, he thought it did.

“Cas. I’m… I’m so sorry! I can’t believe how hard that must have been for you. I mean, Alphas using you like that? It’s horrible.”

Cas stared at him like he’d just broken out in a song.

“What… what are you saying? I’ll leave. I mean, you have got to want to throw me out. I’ll just go…”

Dean grabbed his wrist. “I don’t want you to go! I hate that you had to do that, Cas. I want you to stay. Don’t be stupid.”

Cas looked at Dean’s hand on his wrist, then back at Dean. “Didn’t you hear what I told you? I was a whore.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah I heard you. I don’t know what your story is, but it has to be bad for you to have done that. No omega willingly sells themselves unless it’s their only option. I knew something was wrong when I saw where you lived, and your face. You are gonna stay here.”

The stress of the situation was really getting to Cas. He started to laugh.

“Stay here? You have got to be nuts. I’m not staying here. Take me home.”

Dean wanted to yell, but the scent coming off of Cas was nearing hysteria. “You aren’t going home. That Alpha will come back, mark my words. And this time he might kill you. It isn’t safe there. If you don’t want to stay here, then let me talk to a relative on the phone, and see if they’ll take you. But those are your only options.”

Cas thought about Gabriel, but he really didn’t want him to know about all of this. He’d fucked up again, and Gabe would hate him. He felt more defeated than he could ever remember feeling in his life. This was worse than his folks throwing him out with just the clothes on his back.

Dean saw the bag of burgers that Cas had carried inside with him. He stood up and grabbed it. “I’m just gonna put these in the fridge.” He started towards the kitchen, stopped and turned around. 

“Don’t even think about taking off. I’ll find you.” 

Cas nodded. He watched Dean take the burgers to the kitchen and heard the refrigerator open and close. Dean walked back in and sat down.

“So, you make up your mind?”

Cas nodded again. “I guess I’ll stay here.”

Dean nodded. “Good choice. Since we don’t have to go to work tomorrow, we can figure this out in the morning. Let me show you your room.”

Dean stood up, waiting for Cas. Cas sighed deeply and got up, following Dean down the hall. He stopped in front of a door. “This is the bathroom.” He pointed at a door across the hall.

“That’s my room.” And he walked down a bit and pointed at a door.

“That’s the guest room. Get some sleep. If you need anything, just ask. There are towels in the bathroom, and I’ve got a spare toothbrush you can use. I’ll set it on the counter.” 

Cas opened the door and went in the room. Dean shut it behind him.

Cas looked around the room. It was nicer than his old bedroom he’d had when he was a kid. It certainly was nicer than any room he’d been in since. He sat on the bed, fighting back tears. He threw himself down and took deep breaths. He was asleep before he knew what hit him.

Dean sank down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He could hardly believe what happened this evening. But then again, he’d suspected Cas was in a bad situation. He just never dreamed it was as bad as it was.

He thought about Cas, how he had gotten to the point where he was prostituting himself. He couldn’t imagine what had happened to him.

He liked Cas the second he met him. The omega was sassy and snarky and Dean really liked him. It dawned on him, he  _ really _ liked Cas. He wanted tonight to be a date, but he was sure Cas wouldn’t accept, and now he knew why. And now, he felt like he could never ask Cas out. Cas had been used and abused and probably wasn’t going to accept Dean. He was just another untrustworthy Alpha to Cas.

He locked the dead bolts on the front and back doors, and put the keys in his pocket. At least Cas couldn’t run away in the middle of the night. He’d have to jump out a window to do that. He paused to listen at Cas’ door. It was completely silent.

He was suddenly afraid that Cas  _ had _ jumped out a window, so he opened the door.

Cas was curled up on his side, fast asleep. He still had his clothes on. Even had his shoes on. Dean smiled, and covered him up with a blanket and quietly closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

A shaft of sunshine fell across Cas’ face, dragging him slowly awake. He yawned and opened his eyes. A sudden rush of fear filled him. He sat up, wondering where he was.

It all came flooding back. Dean, the burgers, Alistair… He was in Dean’s house. 

He sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. The aroma of coffee and what was that? Bacon? Hit him and his stomach growled in response.

He put the soft blanket he had no memory of aside, and walked to the door. He opened it just a crack and the aroma hit him in the face. He could hear music playing softly in another room.

He tiptoed out into the hall, remembering which door led to the bathroom. He pissed and tried to straighten his hair. Then he walked in to direction of the kitchen.

Dean was stirring something on the stove. He was singing quietly to some song Cas didn’t recognize. Cas walked in to the kitchen.

Dean turned around, smiling. “Mornin’ sunshine. There’s coffee. Breakfast will be ready in a few.”

Cas looked in the direction Dean pointed, and saw a coffee maker with a mug sitting in front of it. There was sugar in a bowl, and what appeared to be creamer next to it.

Cas walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee and added a little sugar. He took it to the table and sat down. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose.

“This isn’t very good.”

Dean laughed. “I guess you’d know. You make awesome coffee.”

Cas smiled in spite of himself. “It’s all in the beans.”

Dean grabbed two plates and put food on them. He carried one over and sat it in front of Cas.

“You’ll have to help me then, find the right beans.”

Cas looked at the plate. It was piled with fluffy scambled eggs, a bunch of bacon and toast. 

“This looks wonderful. Thanks.”

Dean took a bite of bacon. “If bacon’s what kills me, I win.”

Cas smiled and ate his food. 

Cas offered to do the dishes. It felt like it was the least he could do, but Dean told him to forget them, he wanted to talk.

Cas sighed deeply and followed Dean to the couch.

“I was thinking, you can’t go back to that rat-hole you live in. It isn’t safe. So, I think you should move in here. Now hold on a second before you react.” Dean held up his hand. “I’ve got plenty of room, you can pay me a little rent, I could drive us to work and home. Guys like that Alpha who… hurt you, wouldn’t know where to find you. I think it would work out great.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

“Come on, Cas. You can’t possibly want to go back to that place. The only things I expect from you is to keep your room clean and help out around here a little. Give me one good reason why it couldn’t work out.”

While Cas was thinking of a reason, his phone rang. He looked around for it and found it on an end table. He picked it up and saw there were six missed calls. “Fuck!” He hurried to answer it.

“Yeah, Gabe, I’m sorry. I know, I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m fine”

Dean could hear someone talking, and was pretty sure they were tearing Cas a new one.

“No! Gabe, jesus, I’d never… Well, I went to dinner with a guy who works in the building and then we came to his house and time just got away from me. No! I slept in his guest room.”

The guy was talking again, when Dean got up and walked over to where Cas was standing. He grabbed the phone from Cas.

“Hello, my name is Dean Winchester. I’m the head of marketing at Sandover Enterprises. I took Cas to dinner last night, and he spent the night in my guest room.”

“Well I’m Cas’ big brother, Gabriel Novak. I guess you don’t sound like a douchebag.”

Dean laughed and looked at Cas who was frowning but didn’t attempt to take the phone back.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Novak. Just wanted you to know that Cas was safe.”

“Good to know, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean handed Cas back his phone with a grin. Cas made a face at him and took it. 

“See? Perfectly innocent. Yes, Gabe, I know. I’ll be home in a while.”

Dean yelled, “Not if I have anything to say about it!”

“What? No, he was just kidding, really Gabe.”

Dean yelled, “I’m not kidding!”

Cas took the phone away from his ear and held it against his chest. “Now you did it! He wants your address.”

Dean took the phone and gave Gabriel his address. Gabe said he’d be right over.

When Cas hung up, he whirled around and glared at Dean. “What the fuck did you do? Now Gabe is coming here! Fuck!”

Dean shrugged. ‘He’s your brother, he cares what happens to you. I do too.”

Cas sat down on the couch. “Fuck both of you. I’m not some kid. I’m a full grown adult who can take care of myself.”

Dean sat down beside him. “I know you’re an adult, Cas. But you’re in a crappy situation and there is nothing wrong with accepting a little help.”

Cas snorted.

It was only a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Dean got up and let Gabriel in. Gabe looked him up and down, then looked around the room. His eyes fell on Cas.

“Gabriel Novak. Dean Winchester, I presume.”

Dean nodded and they shook hands. Then Gabriel went and sat in a chair across from Cas.

Dean excused himself and went to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

“He looks okay, nice even. Is he nice?”

Cas nodded. “He is. But I don’t want his help.”

Gabe moved to sit on the couch next to him. “Cas, you and I both know you live in a rotten neighborhood, in a nasty apartment that isn’t safe. If he is offering you a room, you should take it. If he turns out to be a jerk, or have ulterior motives, just tell me and I’ll take care of it. But I’d feel a hell of a lot better if you were living here.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I’ll try it. But I’m not making any promises.”

Gabe clapped him on the knee. “I’m not asking you to. Just give it a try… for me.”

Cas got up and walked to the kitchen. “You can come back, Dean. I told Gabe I’d give it a try.”

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “Great! That makes me really happy.” He went to the living room and shook Gabe’s hand.

“Thanks for convincing him.”

Gabriel shook his hand, but pulled him in close.

“If you try anything, or hurt him in any way, they’ll never find your body.”

Dean grinned. “Understood. You have my word.”

Gabe turned to Cas. “I guess we better go get your stuff. Come on, I’ll help.”

He turned back to Dean. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

Dean nodded. “That will give me plenty of time to get an extra key made.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cas and Gabriel were back in a little over an hour. Cas came in with a bitch face on. Gabe was, Dean was learning, his usual happy self. Cas carried a large garbage bag into his bedroom.

Dean watched him, then turned to Gabe. “What’s with him?”

“I made the mistake of kidding him about how little stuff he owns. He got insulted.”

Dean nodded. He offered Gabe a cup of coffee but Gabe declined. “I feel like I need to shower in Purell after being in that apartment.”

After Gabriel left, Dean went and knocked on Cas’ door.

“Is Gabe gone?”

“Yeah, he left. I’ve got your key.”

Cas opened the door. Dean held out his hand. The house key was in it, attached to a key ring Dean had bought. It was a cup of steaming coffee.

“Thanks, Dean. I like it.” He dug out the key to the kiosk from his pocket and put it on the keychain.

Dean chuckled. “Thought you might. So, you need some hangers or anything?”

Cas sighed. “No. As Gabe so cleverly pointed out, I don’t have much to hang up.”

“Well, fuck him. We can go do some shopping next weekend if you want to.”

Cas nodded. “Thanks again.”

Dean started for the living room. “Thought I’d watch a movie. Want to join me?”

“I really need a shower. If you can wait a few, I’d like that.”

Dean grinned. “Of course. Take your time.”

Cas grabbed some clean clothes and showered. He didn’t have a lot of clothes it was true, so he picked out something he only wore around the apartment to save his better clothes for work.

Dean was sitting on the couch, scrolling though Netflix when Cas came into the living room. He looked up and his heart leapt into his throat.

Cas was wearing the shortest shorts Dean had ever seen, and a crop top. Cas stopped and turned around to pick something up off the carpet and his ass was hanging out of the almost non-existent shorts. Perfect globes of flesh were presented for Dean to feast on, and feast he did. Cas stood up and the crop top gave just a hint of two berry-brown nipples.

Cas was looking at the piece of paper he’d picked up, but then he looked up at Dean.

“Dean? Are you alright? You look a little pale.”

Dean’s dick was chubbing and he grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap. “Me? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Uh, help me pick out a movie.”

Cas sniffed a little, and Dean prayed he couldn’t scent his arousal. He thought about his uncle Bobby wearing those shorts and that did the trick.

They chose a western. Dean tried to pay attention, he really loved westerns. But he kept stealing glances at Cas, who was watching the movie intently. 

It almost seemed like Cas knew exactly what he was doing to Dean. He curled up at the end of the couch, with his legs bent in the direction of Dean, and half of his ass was just  _ right there _ . When he leaned forward to get his drink, his crop top fell forward and Dean was looking at his perfect nipples, all perky and erect. Then there was the slope of his belly… 

Dean licked his lips and tried thinking about Bobby again. He looked at the TV screen and swore to himself that he wouldn’t look at Cas again. But it was like trying to avoid the sun. His eyes naturally went back.

He knew his scent was aroused. Cas sniffed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Dean paused the movie and jumped up. “I’m going to fix us some lunch.” He ran out of the room, leaving behind an amused Cas.

“Can I help, Dean?”

Dean yelled from the kitchen, “ _ No! _ Uh, no, I got it.”

Cas chuckled, and took that opportunity to pull up on the shorts a little, making sure they were well up his butt crack.

Dean brought back sandwiches and chips. He sat the plates on the coffee table, and turned the movie back on.

Cas smiled to himself, and dropped a chip on the floor over the arm of the couch. “Oops!”

He got on his knees and bent over the arm of the couch, perking his ass up as he retrieved the chip.

Dean started to sweat. He tried not to look, but come on! He was a healthy Alpha after all. He took in the sight. All of it.

Cas got his chip and sat back down, looking at Dean. He sniffed audibly.

“Dean, are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little… worked up.”

Dean jumped up, clutching his pillow in front of his tented jeans. “I… I think I need a shower. I feel, uh, sort of hot. It’s hot in here!” He ran out of the room.

Cas chuckled. He’d seen the way Dean was looking at him since he came out after his shower, and he certainly could smell Dean. He went to his room, chuckling all the way.

Dean grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and stripped. When the water was warm enough, he got in with a sigh.

He grabbed his cock and began to run his hand along the shaft. He leaned his head against the cool tiles and thought about Cas.

Damn kid was going to be the death of him. 

He played with his balls while he ran his hand up and down his cock, thinking about Cas in those shorts. He imagined pulling them down Cas’ legs and off, then tasting his slick. He imagined it would taste like honey. By the time his imagination got to where he sunk into that sweet ass, his knot was up and he squeezed behind it. He came, biting his lip to keep quiet.

He rinsed the cum off the shower wall and washed up. He felt better, but he was kind of dreading going back out where Cas was.

Cas lay on his bed, feeling pleased with himself. Truth be told, he had been attracted to Dean since day one. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, the longest stretch since he’d started hooking. He liked sex… well, sex with a nice Alpha anyway. He’d had a few.

Since the first time he’d scented that Dean was aroused by him, he’d been trying to come up with a way to entice him. He hadn’t even thought about his short shorts until he saw Dean staring at him from the corner of his eye. And then when he’d scented Dean getting worked up, he just decided to go for it. He was sure he could wear Dean down.

They met back up for dinner, Dean opted for cooking burgers on the grill, and showed Cas how to make the potatoes. They ate on the back porch. Dinner was wonderful, and they sat on the back steps, drinking beer and looking at the stars. This was a first for Cas, and he told Dean how much he enjoyed it.  Dean smiled at him. They went to bed, and dreamed sweet dreams of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was shaking Cas, trying to wake him up. He’d heard Cas yelling, and ran to his room. Cas was in the throes of a bad nightmare, and Dean was desperately trying to wake him up.

Cas’ eyes opened and he yelled, “Get off me!” and flailed his arms. Dean hugged him and pulled Cas’ head to his neck to let him scent.

“Cas, Cas, shhh, it’s me. It’s Dean.”

Cas took a deep breath through his nose and quieted. He sniffed deeply a few more times and sagged in Dean’s arms.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. You were having a nightmare. It’s okay, you’re safe.”

Cas sniffed at Dean one more time and then sat back, rubbing his eyes.

“Want to talk about it?”

Cas shook his head. “Fuck no. I have these fairly regularly. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Dean smiled. “Hey, it’s fine. We all have them. I’ll let you get back to sleep…”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm. “I’d rather not be alone, I mean, if you don’t mind.”

“I can stay as long as you want.”

Cas thought about it. It was worth a try…

“Can you stay with me? I think I can sleep with you here.” He gave Dean his most innocent look.

Dean looked a little shocked, but quickly shook it off. “Of course, Cas. Scoot over.”

Cas moved to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers. He was only wearing boxers, and that was just because he was in Dean’s home. He normally slept naked.

Once Dean was in, Cas scooted closer to him. Dean put out an arm and Cas snuggled under it. He smiled in the dark. Soon, they were both asleep.

Cas woke up first. Dean was spooned up behind him and had an erection that made Cas open his eyes. Dean was big and his dick was right up in Cas’ ass crack. Cas wiggled and immediately started to slick. He pulled down his boxers.

He pressed his ass back, making Dean’s cock slide up his crack and he couldn’t help the moan. 

Dean suddenly got stiff, and Cas knew he was awake. He knew Dean could smell his slick. He wiggled again.

“Cas… I’m sorry... “

Cas reached back and grabbed Dean’s thigh. “Don’t be, Dean. I want this.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I feel like I’m taking advantage…”

Cas turned his head to look at Dean. “Shut up, and fuck me.”

Dean growled and it sent shivers down Cas. Dean wiggled out of his sleep pants.

Cas pushed back again, and then Dean was kissing the back of his neck and had his hand on Cas’ nipple. Dean pinched it and Cas moaned.

Dean moved away, and Cas got scared that he had changed his mind, but then Dean was rolling him over on his back and settling between his legs. Cas spread them and lifted them high in the air.

Dean moved down and spread Cas’ ass cheeks far apart. He licked over Cas’ hole and Cas felt like his head would explode. 

Dean lifted his head with a smile. “I just knew you’d taste like honey.” And he started licking again.

Dean ate Cas out like he was a seven course meal. Cas was groaning and had a fist in Dean’s hair.

“Please, Dean, I’m dying here. Just stick it in me!”

Dean lifted his head, his chin dripping with Cas’ juices. 

He moved up and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips. Dean had the head of his cock pushing against Cas’ hole, and then it slid in.

“This what you want, Baby?”

Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head. “Oh my  _ god!  _ Fuck me like you mean it!”

Dean pushed in all the way, then pulled back and shoved in. Cas opened his eyes and moaned, grabbing Dean’s arms. 

They locked eyes and never looked away. Dean thought Cas was the most beautiful omega he’s ever seen, and he looked even better under Dean. Cas looked up at Dean and felt almost like it was his first time. The way Dean was looking at him made him feel cherished, and that was an entirely new experience.

Dean fucked Cas hard, harder than he’d ever fucked anyone before, but Cas seemed to love it and Dean couldn’t stop himself. He loved the feel of Cas under him, how good his cock felt sliding in and out, the look on Cas’ face. 

Dean had one of the biggest cocks Cas had ever taken, and it felt amazing. It stretched his hole and filled him completely. The feeling of it going back and forth over his rim was nothing short of miraculous to him, it was that good.

Dean’s knot grew, bigger than it ever had before. It popped in and out of Cas. Cas was making little sounds that just drove Dean on. And then it caught. 

Dean came so hard he thought he’d pass out, and Cas came all over both of them. Cas’ body instinctively clamped down and they tied. 

Dean collapsed on top of Cas and Cas wrapped his arms around him. They both took a deep breath and Dean rolled over.

He and Cas looked at one another. They were both sweaty, hair plastered to them. 

“Wow.” 

Dean chuckled. “I agree with that. Wow.”

Dean reached and brushed some sweaty hair away from Cas’ face. “I gotta be honest, Cas. I been thinking about this for quite awhile.”

Cas smiled. “I have too, Dean. Practically from the first day I saw you.”

Dean blushed a little. “Really? I mean, I would have thought you’d had enough of Alphas for awhile.”

Cas sighed. “I’d quit before Gabe ever approached me about the whole coffee thing. I knew it was wrong, and I was getting scared of getting killed.”

Dean looked so sad. “Some day, I’m gonna want to hear how you ever got in that mess.”

Cas sighed. “Maybe someday.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas. Cas put his hands on Dean’s face and kissed him back.

Cas looked a little wistful. “Dean, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Cas. I promise.”

Cas sighed. “Did you just want to fuck me because of what I was, what I used to do?”

Dean looked shocked. “What? No! I like you, Cas, really like you. I don’t care what you did in the past, I only care about who you are, like right now.”

Cas smiled. “I hoped that’s what you would say.”

“Cas, you are the bravest, best omega I’ve ever met. In spite of what you went through, you still keep your head up, still sassy… you’re trying to make something of yourself.”

Cas ducked his head. “I don’t know about all that.”

Dean kissed him. “Well, I do. Now, let’s get some sleep.” He pulled Cas on top of him. They scented each other and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas woke up alone in the bed. He stretched and sat up. He could smell coffee, so he smiled and got up. He walked to the bathroom naked and pissed, then walked to the kitchen. Dean was leaning against the table, drinking coffee in his sleep pants. His eyes roamed over Cas when he walked in.

“Damn nice sight first thing in the morning, babe.”

Cas grinned and got himself a cup of coffee. Again he wrinkled his nose.

“We have got to get better beans.”

Dean laughed and walked over to him. He kissed him and nodded. “I agree. We can go shopping later if you want.”

Cas smiled. “Nah, I’ll bring some home tomorrow. I’d rather spend the day with you...”

Dean grinned as he walked to him and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. “That sounds like a great plan. Say, you intend to go around naked all the time?”

Cas’ eyes twinkled. “I prefer it, yeah. Unless you object, of course.”

Dean laughed. “Object? I’m not an idiot. The only thing is, I’m going to end up fucking you in every room of the house if you do.”

“All the more reason to do it.”

Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him, then turned him around and pushed him down on the table. Cas spread his legs and turned his head with a smile.

Dean took two fingers and put them against Cas’ lips. “Suck.” Cas opened his mouth and sucked them in, running his tongue seductively over them.

Dean pulled them out of Cas’ mouth and shoved them into him. Cas gasped and started to slick.

“Like that, baby?” Dean pushed the fingers in and pulled them back, then shoved them in again.

Cas nodded. “Yeah, Daddy, I do.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, Daddy is it? Are you my bad boy?”

Cas nodded again. “I’m very bad, Daddy.’

Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed his hard dick. “Is this what my bad boy wants?”

Cas moaned as he felt the head against his wet hole. “Oh yes, Daddy, I want it so bad…”

Dean pushed in and never stopped until his balls were laying against Cas’ ass. 

He held there, not moving. Cas groaned. 

“Daddy, please… fuck me…”

Dean leaned over Cas’ back and kissed between his shoulders. “Daddy’s in charge.”

Cas nodded but groaned again. He clenched down on Dean’s cock, trying to get him to move.

Dean waited a couple of moments more and then pulled back and shoved back in. Cas grabbed the edge of the table and moaned.

Dean fucked in and out of him a few times, then pulled out and grabbed Cas, standing him up and turning him around.

“This is no place to tie.” He picked Cas up and threw him over his shoulder, walking to the couch. He laid Cas down on his stomach and Cas pushed his ass up. Dean sunk in again.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him back against every thrust. Cas grabbed the couch cushion.

“So good, Daddy…”

“You’re such a good boy for me… I love you Cas.”

Cas almost swallowed his tongue. “You… _ love _ me?”

Dean stopped moving. “Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?”

Cas looked back at him over his shoulder. “No, Dean. I love you too.”

Dean chuckled. “Good.” and he began to fuck Cas even harder.

Dean drug it out as long as he could. Cas was begging for his knot. When it finally caught and they tied, Cas came all over the couch. Dean filled him over and over.

They were spooning on the couch, waiting out the tie. 

“I really do love you, Dean.”

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck. “It’s Daddy to you, but I really do love you too. I want to mate you.”

Cas sighed. “I want that too.’

Gabriel took it better than Dean expected. To be honest, he just wanted Cas to be happy and safe, and he could see that he would be with Dean.

They were blissfully happy together, and the coffee was wonderful. 


End file.
